<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Must Have Done Something Right by clocky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889774">Must Have Done Something Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clocky/pseuds/clocky'>clocky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Queer author, more tags to be added later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clocky/pseuds/clocky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pathfinder tilted his head as Revenant stared openly at him. "Is there something on my face?"</p><p>There was, in fact, something on his face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pathfinder/Revenant (Apex Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Must Have Done Something Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>"Oh, hello, Revenant!"</p><p>Revenant's breath caught in his nonexistant throat, and he froze in the doorway to Pathfinder's room, fist still raised to knock on the doorframe, eyes wide.</p><p>Pathfinder tilted his head as Revenant stared openly at him. "Is there something on my face?"</p><p>There was, in fact, something on his face.</p><p><br/>Adorning the yellow semicircle bars that surrounded his optic were several small silver rings, one in the middle with a little charm of a flower dangling from it.</p><p>Revenant's gaze wandered further downward to see a matching silver necklace around Pathfinder's neck, with the same flower charm. His eyes snapped back up to Pathfinder's face, and his cheeks burned just from making eye contact with him, so he looked away again.</p><p>Pathfinder's screen displayed a question mark. "Are you okay, friend?"</p><p>Revenant shook his head. "No. What are you wearing?"</p><p>Pathfinder looked even more confused for a moment, then his optic lit up with realization. "Oh! You mean the jewelry?"</p><p>"Yes, I mean the...jewelry," he mumbled, glancing back at Pathfinder before quickly looking away again. God, why was he feeling this way? He hated it.</p><p>"Loba gave it to me. I'm not sure where she got it, but she told me not to worry about it. It's real silver!" He paused, a contemplative face popping up on his screen. "Though I'm not sure why that matters. The important thing is, it looks pretty!"</p><p>It did. It really did. Revenant hated how pretty it made Pathfinder, who was already attractive, look. Then it hit him. "<em>Loba</em> gave that to you?"</p><p>"Yes! I had expressed my interest in feminine fashion to her in the past, and she surprised me with these as a present! She is a good friend." He gave Revenant a thumbs-up.</p><p>The thought of Loba being Pathfinder's <em>good friend</em> irked him in an irrational way. Pathfinder was friends with everyone, so why should he care if one of his friends happened to be Revenant's mortal enemy?</p><p>"Whatever," was all that Revenant said. His eyes drifted back to the rings on Pathfinder's face. God, he wasn't just cute, he was---<em>no.</em> No no no. Absolutely not. His cheekplates grew warm and he tried to think about literally anything else.</p><p>"Are you sure you're okay, friend?" Pathfinder asked, crossing the room to stand in front of Revenant. "I think your face might be overheating."</p><p>"No it isn't!" Revenant denied it immediately, even as his cooling fans kicked in, making a faint whirring noise. <em>God,</em> he just wanted to die. More than usual.</p><p>Pathfinder hesitated, then said "Okay, friend." Which was somehow worse than if he had called him out.</p><p>"So, um, why did you come to see me, friend?" Pathfinder asked, clearly trying to change the subject so that Revenant wouldn't be uncomfortable.</p><p>Why had he come to see him? Revenant couldn't even remember. So he lied. "I didn't."</p><p>Pathfinder tilted his head, the rings jingling softly. "Then why are you in the doorway to my room?"</p><p>"I was just--I was just passing by."</p><p>"Then why did you stop?"</p><p>"Q-quit asking stupid questions," Revenant said defensively. "I just saw you wearing the stupid jewelry and I was shocked at how bad it looked."</p><p>Pathfinder's shoulders slumped, and a sad face appeared on his screen. "You think it looks bad?"</p><p><em>Shit.</em> Shit shit shit. "No!" he exclaimed a little too loudly. "I mean. It looks okay, I guess. It could be worse."</p><p>"Oh!" Pathfinder said, a smile reappearing on his screen, and he clapped his hands, making him look even cuter. <em>Dammit.</em></p><p>"So it looks...okay?" Pathfinder asked shyly. "It's not too much?"</p><p>Revenant hesitated. "No," he said finally. "It's not too much. It's fine."</p><p>"Thank you, friend!" Pathfinder exclaimed, the happy face on his screen becoming positively ecstatic. "I was a little nervous that I'd look, well...silly." He ducked his head in embarrassment.</p><p>"Not at all," Revenant found himself saying, his gaze wandering up and down Pathfinder's face and neck. "You don't...you don't look silly. You look good." What the hell? Why was he saying this shit to Pathfinder? He shook his head. "I mean. You look better than the other Legends. I mean..." he trailed off, wondering what the fuck he was trying to say.</p><p>"You really think so?" Pathfinder thankfully intervened, interrupting his embarrassing train of thought. "You think I'm attractive?"</p><p><em>What.</em> Where the hell did that come from? Attractive? Revenant hadn't been attracted to anyone in hundreds of years. And yet...he stared at Pathfinder, who waited expectantly for an answer.</p><p>He didn't know what else to say besides the truth. "Yes."</p><p>Pathfinder's optic lit up, hearts popping up on his screen. "Wow, friend! I'm so happy to hear that, because I'm attracted to you, too!"</p><p><em>WHAT.</em> Revenant gaped at Pathfinder. A million thoughts ran through his head, and none of them made any sense. Attracted to <em>him?!? Pathfinder?!?</em></p><p>Pathfinder twiddled his thumbs nervously, glancing at Revenant and then away from him. After a moment of silence between them, he spoke up. "I apologize if I made things awkward between us. I just thought..." he trailed off, shaking his head. "I hope you'll still be my friend."</p><p>Revenant nodded wordlessly, and then, suddenly, as if all the loneliness and emotional isolation of three hundred years were crashing down on him all at once, he grabbed Pathfinder and hugged him, clinging to him tightly and being bitterly reminded that he couldn't cry.</p><p>Pathfinder jumped a little, startled by Revenant's sudden embrace, then leaned into it, encircling his arms around Revenant and holding him close.</p><p>"This is stupid," Revenant chuckled, his voice breaking. "I haven't felt this way in so long. I thought I was over this human shit."</p><p>"I'm so glad that you're not," Pathfinder murmured, stroking his back gently. "It's okay, Revenant."</p><p>Revenant didn't respond, just held Pathfinder tighter and cursed his stupid, weak, pathetically human feelings. After a while, he pulled his head away from where it had been buried in the crook of Pathfinder's neck, and looked down at him. Pathfinder looked back with such brightness and kindness that he had to look away. He didn't deserve that. He let go of the shorter robot and turned away.</p><p>"Um," Pathfinder hedged, reaching out to touch Revenant's shoulder. "Friend, do you want to..." he trailed off, the face on his screen looking bashful. "I mean..." he shook his head, and the jewelry on his face jingled again, making Revenant's knees feel weak. Did Pathfinder know how hot he was? Revenant was idly fantasizing about Pathfinder pushing him up against the nearest wall, when the shorter robot spoke up again.</p><p>"Do you want to go on a date with me, friend?" Pathfinder blurted out, his face overheating.</p><p>"Do I..." Revenant trailed off, gaping at Pathfinder. "...Yes?" he answered tentatively.</p><p>"Oh!" Pathfinder exclaimed, clapping his hands happily. "I am so happy you said yes, friend! I'm really looking forward to getting to know you even better!"</p><p>Revenant nodded wordlessly, hyper-aware that Pathfinder had now grabbed his hands and was stroking them gently with his thumbs. "Yeah. Me too."</p><p>Pathfinder jiggled a little with excitement, squeezing Revenant's hands in his own. "Oh boy! This is the start of something really great, friend! I can feel it!"</p><p>Revenant shook his head, still not at all adjusted to the fact that Pathfinder found him attractive and wanted to date him. All the ways this could be some trick or elaborate prank ran through his mind, but Pathfinder didn't seem like the type to antagonize anyone...unless...</p><p>"Did Loba put you up to this?!?" He demanded, yanking his hands away. "This is just another one of her ways to get in my head, isn't it?" God, how stupid did he have to be to fall for this shit? This is exactly what he deserved for wanting Pathfinder.</p><p>"What?!?" Pathfinder gaped at him. "Of course not! Why in the world would you think that, friend?"</p><p>Revenant narrowed his eyes. "It's too convenient. The jewelry that you said <em>she</em> gave you, making you look hot...and then asking me on a date when there's no good reason for anyone to be attracted to me? It's too good to be true. Tell Loba 'fuck you' for me." Revenant turned away to leave, but Pathfinder grabbed his arm.</p><p>"You think I'm hot?"</p><p>"...What?" Revenant grunted, trying to shake him off.</p><p>"You said I look hot. Did you mean that?"</p><p>Revenant groaned. "It doesn't matter. Leave me alone. Loba's mind games aren't going to work, you hear me?"</p><p>"Loba has nothing to do with this!" Pathfinder insisted, sliding his hand down Revenant's arm to capture his hand in his own. "I wouldn't try to trick you. I really am attracted to you, friend! And if you feel the same, then shouldn't we be together?"</p><p>Revenant grunted, but he let Pathfinder hold his hand. "Just because you like someone or you think they're hot doesn't mean you should be together with them. You can do a hell of a lot better than...this." He gestured at himself with his free hand. "You're a nice guy, Pathfinder, and you're...cute.  You've got options."</p><p>"But I don't want to be with someone else," Pathfinder insisted, squeezing  Revenant's hand. "I want to spend time with you. I want to get closer to you."</p><p>Revenant didn't know what to say to that. The idea of someone wanting to spend time with him was so foreign to him. He was a fucking murder robot, programmed to kill before all else. He was also ugly as sin. What could possibly be attractive about him?</p><p>"If you got to know me better, you'd regret it," he mumbled, shaking his head. "Whatever good you're hoping to find in me...it isn't there. It doesn't exist."<br/><br/>Pathfinder tilted his head and considered this. "I don't think that's true. I've already found good in you."</p><p>Revenant scoffed. "Like what?"</p><p>"It's just a feeling. And you treat me better than a lot of people do. Some people don't take me seriously, because I'm a MRVN." He fidgeted with the charm on his necklace. "They think I'm just a mindless machine. That I can't think for myself or I don't feel emotions. But you've always treated me as an equal."</p><p>"Who is it that's not treating you well?" Revenant asked, anger welling up inside him. "I'll break their necks for you."</p><p>Pathfinder shook his head quickly, an exclamation mark popping up on his screen. "No, friend, that's very unnecessary! And it isn't anyone specific. It's almost every human I meet, aside from the rest of the Legends. Even Loba treated me that way when we first met. But I don't blame them. Most MRVNs don't have sentience, so it's natural to assume that I wouldn't either."</p><p>"Like hell it is. You're nothing like a normal MRVN."</p><p>"Is that a compliment?" Pathfinder asked hesitantly.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess so," Revenant muttered, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. "You're...you're a good person. You're nice to people even when they aren't nice to you. And you give everyone a chance to be friends." he paused. "Even someone like me."</p><p>"Of course," Pathfinder said warmly, gently squeezing Revenant's hand. "You deserve it."</p><p>If Revenant had still been human, his eyes might have been welling up with tears. He raised his other hand to grasp Pathfinder's free one.</p><p>"You really think that?" he asked, shaking his head. "You must have fallen on your head in the games one too many times."</p><p>"Maybe so," Pathfinder shrugged, then stood on his tiptoes to lean up and bump the top of his head against Revenant's chin. "But, humor me. Let me be your friend. And then let me take you out on that date."</p><p>Revenant's eyes widened. "You still want to?"</p><p>"Yes!" Pathfinder laughed, jiggling a little. "Like I said, I find you very attractive, friend. Embarrassingly so." He ducked his head; if he could blush his whole face would have been crimson. "So, if you want to...I'd love to take you out, friend."</p><p>Revenant stared at him for a moment longer, then nodded.</p><p>Pathfinder clapped his hands happily and then embraced him. "Thanks, friend. I'm really looking forward to spending more time with you."</p><p>Revenant nodded again, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Pathfinder in return. "Me...me too," he muttered, his face starting to heat up once more.</p><p>"Great!" Pathfinder exclaimed happily, and then jumped a little to bump his forehead against Revenant's, the rings on his face jingling softly. "I'll see you...tomorrow, maybe?" The face on his screen smiled brightly.</p><p>"Yeah," Revenant replied, dropping his arms to his sides and looking away. "Tomorrow is good. I should...I should go. It's getting late." Really, he just wanted to go hide in his room and try to process all the emotions he was feeling.</p><p>"Okay. I'll see you then!" Pathfinder gave him one last hug, which Revenant tentatively returned, before stepping back and giving a little wave. "Good night, friend. I hope you have a restful recharge cycle!"</p><p>Revenant nodded. "You, uh...you too. Good night." He turned and left, heading in the direction of his own room. </p><p>Fuck, he was really in for it, wasn't he?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>